The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuit devices, such as transistors, are formed on dies or chips that continue to scale in size to smaller dimensions. The shrinking dimensions of the dies and associated packaging assemblies that house the dies are challenging conventional pad structures and pad configurations that are currently used to route electrical signals to or from the semiconductor die.